


Affaire de Coeur

by Beathen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus loved to watch Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affaire de Coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on October 3, 2005. I own nothing - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Severus loved to watch Harry sleep.

He looked like an angel nestled against a passing cloud. His skin glowed in the warm embrace of slumber and dark lashes rested against creamy cheeks slightly tinged with pink. His breathing was even and deep except for the moments when a sigh would escape his throat. Severus knew he was blessed to have a creature of exquisite beauty resting beside him.

Severus loved to watch Harry smile and laugh.

Rosy lips curling up at the corners with a hint of teeth behind. Hearty exuberance welled up and escaped his belly with gusto. When he was happy, Severus was happy. With each smile, Harry lit up the room. There was no room for shadows or memories of a dark past. Here and now was all that mattered.

Severus loved to watch Harry shower and dress. 

Water from the showerhead cascaded over his body washing away grime and sweat. Harry would tilt his head back and place his face in the spray letting the droplets collect in the hollows of his eyes. Pouring a dollop of shampoo into his hand, he massaged his scalp before rinsing it all away. Severus sometimes wished he could be that water, touching every inch of skin that it came in contact with. After a quick towel-off, he always pulled his trousers on first with a shirt following shortly after. He never put on socks, instead preferring to walk barefoot across a cold, stone floor. He always looked so fresh and carefree.

Severus loved to watch Harry ride his broom.

The wind whipped his hair back from his face, which was molded in the form of pure exhilaration. He climbed higher and dipped lower, left and right, diving and rolling. Severus’s heart soared with each move Harry made in the sky above. When he landed the light in his eyes was evidence that he had enjoyed every minute of the weightlessness his ride had provided. It gave him a chance to be free of the restrictions the world had placed on his shoulders.

Severus loved to watch Harry read and study.

He always pulled his legs under him, curled at the end of the couch. He stared at the book lying in his lap, intently reading and occasionally taking notes. Severus could always tell when the passage was difficult because Harry’s eyebrows would be furrowed, causing a dimple to form just above his nose. He traced his finger along the lines of text giving him trouble, muttering under his breath, trying to will the sentence to make sense. Intense concentration made his shoulders hunch over. He paid no mind to the pain that gathered between his shoulder blades and kept reading on.

Severus loved to watch Harry come. 

His skin was slick with sweat and trembled with desire. Incoherent words and phrases rolled off his tongue as a plea for the pleasure to never end. Harry’s eyes dilated with lust – the irises were only thin bands circling the black, unfathomable pools of his pupils. Severus could drown in those eyes. If he looked deep enough he swore he could see Harry’s soul. That soul reflected Severus back at himself with every shudder as the orgasm ripped through his lover’s body. In these moments, he was lost in Harry.

Severus loved to watch Harry.

He was the guiding beacon and solid rock on which he stood. Every moment was shared with one who knew him inside and out, saw the darkness and repelled it with his own brightness. He watched and felt Harry love him and he knew... 

Severus loved Harry.

~~The End~~


End file.
